


Romeo and Juliet my Ass

by MissMangle



Category: Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Christian Character, Christian Paddling, Feral Behavior, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Religion, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mouthsoaping, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: I hope you enjoy this, cuz you're in for one hell of a ride.(Pssst. Happy birthday Merilaux!)





	Romeo and Juliet my Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merilaux_the_trashwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/gifts).



Once upon a time, there lived two people. Their names were Resetti and Mettaton EX, and they were both in love with each other. So much in love, that they would have "slumber parties" in Resetti's tiny ass basement. However, Alphys, Mettaton's creator, was sick and tired of their relationship and wanted to put an end to it. She felt that a robot could not be in love with an animal such as Resetti, and for her religion it was considered a sin. As of for sins in Alphys' house, they were punished * _severely_ *.

"METTATON-EX!! YOU ARE IN A FUCKING * _WORLD_ * OF TROUBLE MISTER!"  
"Y-yes Darling?" Mettaton asked while slowly coming down the stairs.  
"What is this!?!" Alphys shouted while holding up a used condom.  
"Oh! That's not-OWW!!" Alphys had already turned Mettaton over her lap and began spanking him with a Christian Paddle.  
* _WHACK_ *  
"OWOWOWOWOWWW!!"  
* _WHACK_ *  
"Can't we talk abou-"  
"Sh-shut up Metta." Alphys has placed a bar of soap in his mouth to get him to "be quiet".  
"WE * _WHACK_ * DO * _WHACK_ * NOT * _WHACK_ * HAVE * _WHACK_ * ANY * _WHACK_ * KIND * _WHACK_ * OF SEX * _WHACK_ * IN THIS * _WHACK_ * HOUSE!!!"  
"Mmmmmmph! Mrrm mrrmrrph mrrrrmmmmmph!" (I'm sorry daaaarlingg!")  
After several more whacks, Mettaton was crying a river of tears and was trying to ease his bright red ass. "Now, go t-to your room and write your reflection on why dating animals are bad. You better use calligraphy for this!" Alphys ordered Mettaton.

* _Meanwhile at Resetti's, 8:30 AM_ *

"Don, I jus' don't get it! I don't understand why Alphys hates me!" Complained Resetti whilst sipping his coffee. "Well Sonny, maybe she doesn't like moles or anything like that. I'm not sure what to say." Replied Don, Resetti's slim elder brother. "I'm....a bit worried. Can ya, ummm....uhhhhh...."  
"You want my help, Sonny? I can help with anything!"  
"Uhmmmm....AHA! I want ya to help me confront her!"  
"I surely will Sonny. How about we get dressed first?"  
"Mmkay Don."

Both moles stood at the door of Mettaton's house. Resetti was worried, at the same time happy. Don knocked on the door, but nobody came. He rung the doorbell several times, but nobody still came. At this point, Don was becoming a bit frustrated. "If you do not come to this door right now, I will break your windows..." Don growled under his breath.  
"Hmm? Whassat Don?"  
"Nothing, Sonny."

Seven minutes passed, now he was pissed. Don got out his pickaxe and banged it on the door, scratching it some with the sharp side. "Let us in!!" both moles screeched in unison. Alphys knew it was the Resettis, she just wanted to make them upset for a good cause. By now, both moles were in feral mode, smashing the windows into pieces while Resetti chewed on to some shards of glass without thinking, then spitting them out. Resetti darted up the stairs on all fours completely nude and grabbed Mettaton, who was in his box form napping, and dragged him on home. Don held Alphys at clawpoint, plopped her over the sofa, and viscously spanked her with a spoon.

* _Whack_ * "OWW!" * _Whack_ * "Don!? What are you doing!?!?" "WHACK* "AGHHH!"  
"I don't know WHO you are, but I'm not gonna let ya keep your little creation locked in a room all it's life, that's just sad!!"  
"I'm not trying to-" * _Whack_ * "Oof!"  
"I see... Well, since you're trying to separate Mettaton from Sonny, I guess we'll do it the hard way."  
Don spanked Alphys some more until she was sobbing, allowing Resetti to be with Mettaton. She got off the couch to rub her sore pink ass.  
"F-fine * _hic_ *, Take Mettaton for all I care."

Both of the Resettis were now back to normal, and Resetti was spending some "quality time" with Mettaton. They were doing the nasty in his bedroom. While Resetti was on the floor, ass up, Mettaton was getting some mole butt with his robotic dick. Although Metta cummed in his ass, Resetti still managed to receive anal crabs from him. In the end, everyone lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
